Last Christmas
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: Yullen - 'Last Christmas I gave Yuu my heart. But the very next day, Yuu gave it away...'


I just got back from my vacation yesterday. When I got back to my house, I rushed to my computer and started to write this fanfic. I got this idea when I was in Korea, but I don't have time to write it somewhere that time. I think this is the longest one I've written. AWESOME! XD OMG. I KNOW ITS REALLY REALLY LATE AND I M SORRRY! Hope it would be okay. MERRY VERY BELATED CHRISTMAS and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ALLEN!

The pairing in this story is Yullen, but there are some tiny hints of Laven. Oh and let us imagine that in this story, Allen has a secret crush on Kanda and Kanda also has a secret crush on Allen, but he's in denial. LOL. Thank you Deeper than Darkness for pointing out something I totally forgot about. I editted some parts.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything DX, except for the plot.

* * *

_Last Christmas, I gave yuu my heart. But the very next day, yuu gave it away..._

Last Christmas,

Allen shyly approached the Japanese exorcist, Kanda Yuu.

It was Christmas day. The once dark and gloomy hallways of the Black Order, were brightly decorated with bright colourful lights, especially red and green, to lighten up the mood for that day. There was even a twenty foot tall Christmas tree, decorated with Christmas ornaments and a big shiny golden star hanging on top of the tree in the canteen. Everybody, the scientists, the finders and even the exorcists were all in a joyous Christmas mood, both giving gifts and presents and receiving gifts and presents from their friends and dear ones. Lavi, being the hyperactive one, was singing and dancing to the Christmas music, _'jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~_'. Lenalee, being the helpful one, was busy helping people around with food and drinks with a smile on her face. Komui, also being the hyperactive one, joined Lavi in his ridiculous, yet merry singing and dancing.

Yes, everyone was being at their happiest except for a sour-looking exorcist. A sour-looking exorcist who happens to be a Japanese and named Kanda Yuu. Why was Kanda Yuu so sour on that day? Wait, scratch that. Why was he so sour on that special day every single year? Not that no one wanted to celebrate Christmas with him. Everyone was kind of afraid of him because he practically growl and send cold glares at anyone who came close to him. It was because he was getting annoyed and tired of looking at people's faces. Happy, happy and _more happy_. That pissed Kanda off, a lot. Oh _joy_.

He thought Christmas was stupid and pointless. What's the point of celebrating Christmas when it's gonna finish in one day? And who in the world would want to celebrate Christmas? Oh wait, _everyone_. People waste their time and money for presents for just this freakin' day? Well, that's just really stupid. Kanda used to always wonder why people do this pathetic thing annually. And every single year, Lavi, that stupid rabbit would always remind him why.

"Christmas is not just about giving and receiving. It's more like spending precious time with your friends and family. Oh! And also have fun, enjoy yourself and etc..."

Pfff, what a load of bull.

Does Kanda look like the kind of guy who wants to spend his time having fun with people? Heck no. Not even when his annoying so called friends, that stupid rabbit, Lenalee and especially _Allen_ who would always try to pester him to join in the celebration every year, but always ended up failing to get him to join him. Speaking of that beansprout, where was he? He hadn't seen that boy all day at all. Wasn't he suppose to be celebrating along with the rest of the idiots? Wait, why was he thinking about that beansprout anyway? It's so not like he has some kind of _secret crush_ on that beansprout. Che, whatever. Whatever Allen- _beansprout_does, doesn't matter to him. Right now, he was in the canteen, already finished with his usual favorite soba and was ready to leave the crowded canteen. He was going to get some fresh air out in the woods, then start with his training with his Mugen. Walking out from the canteen and trying not to bump into the annoying redhead, he headed towards the direction of the woods. Just when he was out from the canteen, he saw the beansprout. He looked weirder than usual and he was approaching him, carrying something behind him.

_Oh god, there he is. Okay, stay calm, Allen. Just give him the present and run away as fast as you can. Yeah, okay. Good plan. Breathe in breathe out..._

Kanda gave him a weird look and stated, "Oi beansprout, what happened to you? You look like shit."

"My name is Allen! And I-I....." Allen murmured, looking down.

"Speak up. I can't hear you, stupid."

"I-I... Ummm... M-Merry Christmas!" Allen finally said aloud and quickly shoved Kanda a box into his hands. Kanda stared at the box. A medium-sized rectangular box which was wrapped up with a red shiny wrapper paper, plus a silver ribbon tied on it.

"What the hell is this? Is this suppose to be a..." But when Kanda looked up from the box, Allen was nowhere in sight. "...present?"

Kanda stared at his present from Allen, then to the spot where Allen was standing a few seconds ago and back to the present. Then, he began to think. Should he or should he not throw this into the nearest thrash can. He was thinking of the latter, but then again, he decided to just throw it away. Before he turned to look for a thrash can, his conscience stopped him from doing so, saying it will break Allen's heart and it will not only hurt the little beansprout, but he himself too. Like what the _fuck_? It's not like he likes the beansprout! What the hell?! _I don't, I repeat, DO NOT like the beansprout._ Someone is obviously in denial. He then started to argue with himself. _I do not like the beansprout. I do not like the beansprout. I will throw this away and not even my stupid conscience will stop me from doing so. _In the end, his conscience successfully won the battle. Damn it. Kanda growled, feeling frustrated. He took off to his room with his present from that white-haired boy, cancelling his training for today.

After Kanda had left, Allen came out from his corner, looking kind of relief.

"I thought he was gonna throw it away... Thank goodness he didn't. I really hope he likes it."

---

The next day,

Allen was feeling rather happy that day. He was on his way to Kanda's room to see whether Kanda liked his present. He was dancing with joy inside, he couldn't wait to see Kanda's expression! Hopefully Kanda will like it and return his feelings to Allen. As if. This is Kanda we're speaking about. He's that cold, emotionless person who would hardly crack a smile on his face. "Well, hopefully he will at least thank me for the present." Allen thought.

When he was about to reach Kanda's room, he noticed a familiar looking red box piled up along with the rest of the thrash in the thrash can. To his surprise, it was the same box he gave Kanda yesterday. He gasped in shock. He couldn't believe that Kanda would actually threw it away. Allen felt some tears in his silver eyes. Blinking the tears off his eyes, Allen sniffed, feeling his mood began to drop.

He walked slowly, away from Kanda's room.

---

Kanda was going to receive his new mission from Komui. On his way to Komui's office, he saw Allen. He looked depressed. And hurt. Like someone had just broken his heart into a million pieces. Kanda waited for Allen to say something to him, but Allen just brushed past him, saying absolutely _nothing_to him. Not even 'hi' or 'hello' like he usually did. Kanda froze. _What just happened?_Kanda turned around, staring at Allen's back. Allen didn't even spare a glance at him, not even once. He just kept walking without a destination, into the dark hallways. Kanda, for once, couldn't help but to feel...hurt, but there is some anger. Kanda knew that he had something to do about Allen's depression, but what? _What the hell did he do wrong?!_

And from that day onwards, Both of them stopped talking to each other, except when they are on a mission together, but other than that, nothing. Allen tried avoiding him as much as possible and as for Kanda, he did nothing. He wanted to ask Allen about it, but... he thought it's better to just let it go. And so he did.

- - -

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone _special_._

It was Christmas eve. The hallways of the Black Order were almost finished being decorated like last year's. Lenalee was just adding the finishing touch onto the Christmas tree which was placing a brand new shiny silver star on top of the tree. With the help of her trusty Dark Boots, she was able to manage it. Everyone else was busy with their own things like wrapping their presents up, trying to finish decorating the Black Order and helping one another. Yes, a typical Christmas eve in the Black Order. But unfortunately, a certain pair of exorcists were still not talking to each other. Everyone knew about this situation and did everything they could to make them talk to each other, but no one succeeded. So, they just let them be and hopefully one of them will do something about it and they will start acting normal again. But it had been nearly a year and neither of them made a move.

Just a few days before Christmas, Allen had been spotted being mostly around with Lavi. Allen was back to being his usual self when he was with Lavi. Sharing laughs, whispering to each other and glancing over their shoulders at Kanda. That annoyed Kanda. But quite frankly, Kanda couldn't care less about it. Christmas was coming and Allen was spending most of his time with that stupid rabbit Lavi. But somehow, deep down inside Kanda, he felt a weird feeling arose from him. Nahh, he wasn't jealous or anything. Or was he?

Less than an hour to midnight and it would be Christmas. Everyone and I mean, _everyone_gathered around canteen. For some reason that cannot be explained, Kanda was sitting in the corner in the canteen, just observing everyone else. He saw Allen and Lavi sitted a few tables away from him, sharing a few laughs and whispers. Idiots.

"Hey Kanda."

Kanda nodded his head in acknowledgement at the female Chinese exorcist.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Whatever."

Lenalee took her seat, right opposite Kanda and facing him while her back facing Allen and Lavi. Then, Lenalee began to start a conversation.

"So...Kanda, how's your Christmas eve?"

Kanda che-ed, not really answering her question, but Lenalee knew what he meant.

"Not so good, huh?" Lenalee sighed. She turned and took a look at Allen and Lavi. "You know what Kanda? Why don't you join them? They look like they're having a really good time."

"Che, like hell I'll do that." He said in a loud tone causing the redheaded exorcist to stop what he was doing and stared at Kanda. Lavi grinned, leaning in close to Allen. He whispered something into one of Allen's ears while holding his right hand up, blocking his mouth to prevent Kanda from interpreting what he was saying to Allen. Allen secretly glanced at Kanda, then laughed. Lenalee was curious, so she couldn't help but stare at Kanda and wondered why was Allen laughing at him. Then, she giggled. Now she knew why.

"What?!" Kanda glared at Lenalee.

"Oh nothing." Lenalee said in a singsong voice, trying to stop her giggles.

"Che."

He ignored Lenalee and her giggles. He picked up a glass of water, sipping some of it. Suddenly, he saw Allen and Lavi getting up from their seats, Lavi pulled Allen into a hug and Allen hugging him back. Kanda clenched his glass of water he was holding a lil' _too_hard and broke it. And for some unknown reason, Kanda's hand didn't get injured. Water splattered all over the table and onto Kanda and Lenalee.

"K-Kanda!" Lenalee screamed a bit when the water got splattered onto her uniform and her face. She took a tissue from her pocket and started cleaning herself up.

Kanda muttered an apology and started cleaning himself up too with a tissue. _That does it. He is so going to question that beansprout what was that all about._

Some people stared at them, but fortunately not Allen and Lavi. They were talking about something. Lavi ruffled the younger boy's white hair and Allen playfully swatted Lavi's hand away. They shared a few more words before going their separate ways. Lavi headed towards a crowd of people while Allen walked out from the canteen.

_Now's my chance._Kanda quickly got up from his seat and tried to not look like he was going to chase after Allen.

"Kanda! Where are you going?" Lenalee called out to him, but Kanda ignored her and quickly walk after Allen. He needed to know. He needed to know _now_.

Now, he was out from the canteen, but Allen was nowhere in sight. _Where the hell did he go.. His room? Maybe. I'll try his room._But before he could change his directions, Allen, out of nowhere ran into Kanda from behind.

"Ouch... S-Sorry! I was in hurry to..." Allen stopped his sentence, looking up who he had bumped into and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, its _you_."

"Che, what the hell? Beansprout?"

"It's Allen, stupid."

"Whatever." Kanda glanced at Allen. He was holding something in his hands. A familar red-looking box with a silver ribbon on it. Allen caught Kanda glancing at the box and quickly, he tried to hid it behind his back.

"Right.. So, I'll just be on my way.." Kanda grabbed Allen's shoulder before he had a chance to walk away.

"Wait. I think.." Kanda started slowly. "We need to talk."

"W-What do you mean by 'we need to talk'?"

"Firstly, what was that all about? When you were in the canteen with that stupid rabbit? All that laughing, whispering, hugging and shit?"

Allen blinked. "Kanda.. Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you...jealous?"

A tint of red could be seen on Kanda's cheeks. Kanda noticed that and looked away, trying to make it look not so obvious. "Che, why would I be jealous over something stupid like that?!"

Allen smiled widely. Kanda saw his smile. Oh, it had been so long since he saw that smile. Wait, like _what the hell?_

"It is really obvious, Kanda. So stop trying so hard to hide it."

"I am hiding nothing."

"Su-re you are not." Allen said sarcastically.

"You still haven't answered my question yet, beansprout." Kanda snapped angrily.

"Why should I??? Jerk."

"Che, I am wasting my time here. Forget it." _Whatever. If he doesn't want to talk, then I'll just forget this whole fucking thing._

Something grabbed his arm. When he turned to look, pale hands were holding tightly around his arm. Silver eyes staring up at his doe brown ones.

"Don't go...Alright, I'll tell you. But it really isn't what you think!"

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Fine. Just answer my question."

Allen pulled his pale hands away from Kanda and breathed a sigh of relief, then bit his bottom lip before he started to talk. "Do you really want to know?"

Kanda groaned in frustration.

"...I'll take as a yes." Allen began slowly. "But first, here." Allen pulled out the box from behind and gave it to Kanda. "Merry Christmas."

Kanda stared at Allen and then to his present. "This is for...me?"

"No, it's for your sword, Mugen. Of course it's for you. Who else?"

Kanda took his present slowly from Allen and hold it in his hands. The present.. It looked exactly the same thing like last Christmas's. "Why are you giving this to me? I thought you move on with that stupid rabbit."

Allen shook his head frantically, blushing a bit. "N-No! You got it all wrong! The reason why I was Lavi most of my time is because I was getting some help from him. He was helping me to think of a gift for you."

Kanda widened his eyes a little.

"The whispering?"

"He was telling me something about your present."

"The laughing in the canteen?"

"Oh that. You had something green in your teeth. You looked stupid that time."

Kanda glared a cold glare at Allen. "And no one told me about it?"

"WE-ELL, it was pretty amusing to see you with something green in your teeth. So, we kept quiet about it. But you drank some water and washed it off."

Kanda hmph-ed. Allen grinned.

"And what about the hugging just now?"

Allen laughed a bit, one of his hands scratching behind his head. "He hugged me and was just wishing me good luck with your present. And it was only a polite thing to do to hug him back."

Kanda mouthed an 'o', looking slightly relieved.

"Oh, so you were jealous."

Kanda che-ed.

Allen was all smiles now. _He was jealous? Of him and Lavi being 'together'? Does that mean Kanda actually.. like him?_

"So, what are you waiting for? Open your present!" Allen said eagerly.

Allen didn't need to tell him twice because Kanda had already started to open his present. Finally, the wrapper was all out of his way and slowly, he opened the box and it was...

"Cookies."

Allen nodded. "Yes, cookies!"

"You took so long to think about my gift and you got me cookies?"

"Or would you rather have a pink sweater instead? It was Lavi's idea and he said you would love it, but I doubt so."

"...No." _If beansprout really did give him that pink sweater, I'll castrate that stupid rabbit. _

"See? Just be grateful that I got this and not the pink sweater for you instead."

"Still, it's-"

"Oh, just try one." Allen frowned a bit.

Kanda stared down at the box full of freshly baked edible-looking cookies. Kanda took one in his fingers and brought it to his mouth. Allen motioned him to put it into his mouth. Kanda did so and began chewing on it. Chocolate chip cookies. Wow. Kanda swallowed the remains.

"So... Is it good?"

"Taste almost like last year's. But instead of chocolates, you gave me cookies this year."

Allen's smile dropped. "Oh.. you don't like it again...Well, I understand.." Allen's heart began to crumble. He was going to be rejected again.

"What do you mean 'I don't like it again' ?"

"You threw away the box of chocolates last year.. I thought you hated it. Now, you said the cookies tasted like last year's, meaning you hate it... I bet you are going to throw it away after you are done with me.."

"Well yeah. I threw away the box alright. An_ empty_box. I finished the chocolates before throwing it away. What's the use of a box anyway?" Kanda said, looking at Allen's face began to change. "I hate sweet things, by the way. But this is an exception. So, I don't hate the cookies or the chocolates."

Without any hesitation, Allen hugged Kanda. "Thank you. Thank you for saying you like it."

To his surprise, the hug was warm and nice. Kanda wasn't sure whether to return his hug. "I didn't say I like it or anything. It looked edible anyway." _Actually it was pretty good. Both the cookies that he baked and the chocolates._

Suddenly, Kanda began gathering all his unanswered questions about last Christmas's incident. Now it made sense. "Wait a second..." Kanda said as he pushed Allen gently away. Allen looked confused.

"So, this whole -not talking to me for the whole year- thing was because you thought I threw away your present without bothering to open it? And it made you depress and all?"

Allen blushed and gave a sheepish laugh. "Err...yeah?"

Kanda sighed at his stupidity. "You are so stupid, you know that beansprout?"

"I love you too." Allen quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth.

"What did you just say just now?"

"N-N-Nothing! You didn't hear anything! I-It was just your imagination! I didn't say I l-love you or anything!" Allen slapped his hand onto his mouth again. Stupid, _stupid._

Allen did say he love him. Kanda looked quite surprised at this. But inside him, he felt happy that the beansprout love him and it made it more convenient for him to express his feelings out to Allen. Wait, what?! Goddammit. How many times does he have to repeat to himself!? _I do not like the beansprout. I do not like the beansprout. I do not- Oh screw this._ He'll fucking admit it. _I love the beansprout._

Kanda smirked. He bent down a bit and planted a small kiss on Allen's lips. Allen's face suddenly turned all shades of red, feeling all hot and embarrassed. Kanda pulled away, now staring at a very tomato-looking beansprout.

"Wow. This is my first time seeing a red-looking beansprout." Kanda said in a teasing voice.

"S-Shut up!" Did Kanda did what he think he did? Did Kanda, _the_ Kanda Yuu actually kissed him just now? He didn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't... But he _did._ Does that mean he.. No way. _No way_. Kanda Yuu likes him?

"And yes, it means I like you."

_Did Kanda just read my mind? And WHAT?!?! Did he just admit that he likes me??_

"Are you really... Kanda?" Allen asked uncertainly.

"No. I'm a robot designed by Lenalee's idiotic brother." Kanda said it so seriously that Allen almost thought he really was a robot. "Of course it's me. Stupid beansprout."

Yup. It's Kanda.

Allen grinned happily.

"So, what now?" Kanda said, letting Allen decide what they should do now.

"To the canteen?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Is food all you think about?"

"Yes and maybe a certain Japanese too."

Before Kanda could answer to that, they heard some loud chantings from the canteen.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

Allen smiled broadly, grabbing Kanda's hand and ran towards the canteen.

"What the-"

"They're starting the countdown! C'mon!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

Kanda and Allen made it in time for the last final countdown. They stood at the door, waiting for it. "ONE!!!"

The clock stroked midnight. Everyone burst their party poppers. Strings of colourful paper and glitters can be seen everywhere in the canteen.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Everyone began wishing each other, shaking hands, handing gifts to one another.

"MOYASHI-CHAN! YUU-CHAN!" Lavi yelled happily while grinning evilly. "You guys are under a mistletoe! You know what that means right??"

Everyone stopped and stared at the two exorcists. They were happy that two of them finally made up and also eager to see what would happen. Would they actually kiss? Nahhh. Kanda wouldn't even dream of kissing...Allen? Everyone widened their eyes to the size of saucer plates, mouths gaping open. Someone fainted from behind. Lavi began to feel blood dripping down from his nose.

Kanda had just lowered his head and brushed his lips against Allen, kissing him. Allen was very surprised at first, but slowly closed his eyes. He wrapped his pale delicate arms around Kanda's neck, enjoying the kiss. A smile could be seen across his face. Kanda began wrapping his arms around Allen's small waist. Kanda muttered 'Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday' between the kisses to the young white-haired boy. Allen smiled in respond.

_Flash!_

Lenalee just took a photo of them kissing under the mistletoe with her camera. She was _so_ going to keep this. But unfortunately, Komui grabbed the camera from his sister and smashed the camera to the ground, then stomping on it into pieces while shielding his younger sister's eyes, babbling about being too 'inappropritate' for his darling innocent sister.

Then, there was total silence. For like, 6 seconds.

Everyone cheered for them. Lavi was the first to go up to them, but Kanda waved his hand, motioning Lavi to get lost.

"Fine, I'll give you time to have your make-out session." Lavi gave them a pout, but they ignored it.

---

A few moments later...

"Yuu-chan. Allen. Don't you people need oxygen to breathe?" Lavi said, already kind of tired of staring at the new lovers in front of him. Everyone was starting to return to their rooms, ready to have a good night sleep so that during the daytime they could have more Christmas fun.

Finally, Kanda broke the kiss. They panted for air.

"That was..._wow_. The best Christmas and birthday present _ever_." Allen said dreamily.

Kanda smirked. "So, you ready for round two? My room later?"

Allen grinned.

"Sure."

_Last Christmas, I gave yuu my heart. But the very next day, yuu gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give _yuu_ something _special_._

* * *

Grammatical errors a lot? Yes I know, I think. I don't have the time to get it beta-ed because I was rushing to post this before new year. And I am sorry for that. DX

Anyway, how was it? I didn't quite like ending. Do you?? Noticed the 'This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special' thing? I bet you thought Allen moved on with someone else. I made it like that so that people would _think_that he did. But then he didn't! Heh.

OH! And did you all remember Allen's 14th Noah Song? I HAVE THE FULL VERSION WITH VOCALS! I WAS SCREAMING AND JUMPING LIKE MAD. ITS SO BEAUTIFUL. I KEPT ON LISTENING TO IT NON-STOP. And the song is actually called 'Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo' by Yumi Mitora Kusakurin. Go listen to it if you haven't. I am trying to memorize the lyrics now. Heh.

Have a nice holiday and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Review? Because I like reviews XD


End file.
